Game Chapters and Plot
Chapter 1-Yokai are Everywhere New Areas-Uptown Springdale, Blossom Heights, Shoppers Row Plot As the game starts, the player is shown at school during a long class, after talking to Whisper, a strange yokai that you have never seen before appears before jumping out the window. The player asks the teacher to go to the bathroom and when leaving the classroom, a prompt shows up telling you to leave the building. After leaving, you will be given a quick view of Uptown Springdale. As you walk towards the street, the yokai appears and runs away. A cutscene starts where your teacher appears out of the school and scolds you for getting out of class, walking you back to the building. The next scene starts with Whisper and you walking back to the house from school, still talking about the strange yokai. When you go inside, Jibanyan is there waiting for you, and you have the idea to try and find the mysterious yokai. You then obtain the Yokai Pad and Jibanyan joins your party. Before going to find the yokai, Whisper brings you through a tutorial where you befriend a new yokai named Worrywart. After the tutorial, you can now freely walk around Uptown Springdale, looking at shops and befriending as many new yokai as you want. Upon walking to the upper left corner of Uptown Springdale, you will spot the yokai and it will run into Blossom Heights, you will follow and then receive a small cutscene showing the area. One thing to note, the abandoned mansion where Chirpster was fought is now a factory run by Bear's Dad. Once you are in the area, the yokai dissapears into said factory. The factory doors are locked and Whisper suggests that maybe Bear knows how to open it. You can now freely explore the town, except the entrance to the Infinite Tunnel, Shoppers Row, and a new staircase leading to a new area are blocked off. When you are ready, you can go to Bears house but find it blocked off by an invisible force. After examining it, it turns out to be the yokai Blowkade, which is battled and then automatically befriended, you can now go into Bear's House. Inside, Bear's mother will greet you and tell you that Bear is in his room in the attic. Once you enter the room, he notices you and tells you that you left your Bug Net over at his house last time you came over, and he gives it to you. You then explain your dilemma to Bear and he says he is glad to help and gives you an item called the factory key. Now you can return to the locked door and enter the factory. Inside, you will be met by Bear's Dad who has been possessed by a yokai. After talking to him, a battle starts with the yokai that was earlier running from you, a new yokai named Minitoria, a C Ranked Yokai. After defeating him, he tells you that he is sorry for all the trouble he has caused, and he explains what happened. Ever since the power outage struck part of Springdale, his friend Megatoria had began to rampage in Downtown Springdale, and since he saw you had a yokai watch, he tried to ask you for help. You and Whisper decide to help Minitoria and he joins your party. A mission begins, called "An Appetite for Power" starts and Whisper shows you how to use your Quest Book. Minitoria then notes that while the power is down, you cannot go to Downtown Springdale until it is up. You then remember that there is a power plant south of Shoppers Row, which you can now go to. When entering the new area, you will receive an overview of it. Note that there are a few differences in Shoppers Row. First of all, the apartment complex now has a pool and an exercise room, and also there is a new street leading south into a new area where the Power Plant is located. Inside the power plant, Whisper will spot a baffle board and explain what they do. You will need a Signibble to activate it. Signibble is found in Shoppers Row in trees. Once you befriended it, bring it back to the baffle board and activate it, bringing power back to Downtown Springdale and Breezy Hills (the second has no importance now), this activates a checkpoint in your quest. The next part involves going to Downtown Springdale and looking for clues. Once you enter Downtown Springdale from either the east side of Shoppers Row, or the South side of Uptown Springdale, you will receive your average overview of the area, but then a woman runs past you crying about how her business is ruined. Jibanyan says that he recognizes her as the Frostia, the owner of a restaurant in the area, and how you should go there to investigate. When you get to Frostia's Place, the door is locked so you will have to go in from the alley behind it. Inside, there is a worker there who tells you that the entire inventory has been devoured by a strange child, he then ran off without paying. Whisper suggests that this kid is Megatoria in disguise. You will ask where the kid went and the worker tells you that he went next door to Belly Buster Curry, then to Outrageous Oden and then ran off somewhere else. Whisper suggests you check both establishments. You can now go into either of two restaurants, Belly Buster Curry which is to the left of Frostia's Place, or Outrageous Oden which is to the right of Frostia's Place. Both restaurant owners will tell you that the same thing happened and the one you go to second tells you that he saw the kid take off towards Nom Burger. Once you reach Nom Burger, the same thing will happen but the worker says that she has no idea where the kid went. Once you exit the restaurant, a cutscene will start. You will see a kid running past you with a mouth full of food. Whisper suggests that that is the kid and he is heading towards Cafe Shanista, and that you need to follow him. Once you reach Cafe Shanista, the game will automatically ask you to save and the next chapter will start Chapter 2-Trouble in the Downtown New Areas-Breezy Hills, Mt Wildwood Plot Once you enter Cafe Shanista, you will see the kid at the counter eating a mountain of food. You will go up to the kid and try to stop him, he will turn around revealing himself as Megatoria, to the surprise of everyone. This will begin a battle. Megatoria is a very simple battle, there are two places you can target, his head and his tray of food, attacking the head will do nothing, but enough blows to the tray of food and it will break, spilling the food all over the floor. He will go to pick it up, revealing the weak spot on the back of his head. In about 20 seconds he will collect all the food and it will start over, do this process until he is finally defeated. After beating Megatoria, a cutscene will start with Megatoria dazed sitting on the floor of the restaurant. Minitoria will then come in and thank you for calming down Megatoria, he convinces Megatoria to stop his wrath and then they both leave the restaurant. When you go out of the restaurant, the two of them will be there, Megatoria apologizes to you and both yokai give you their medals, ending the quest. The next day, Whisper will wake you up and talk to you. He tells you that he isn't supposed to break the 4th wall, but to continue with the game after beating a boss, there are usually three key quests you need to complete. He then tells you that said key quests are found in your Quest Book. The key quests are called, "Eddie's Lunch", "Crank a Kai Khaos", and "Reaching the Mountain Summit". You can now begin these quests. '''Eddie's Drink-'''For the first of the Key Quests, you should start by entering Breezy Hills from the East Side of Uptown Springdale, and go north to the house marked on the bottom screen, you will find out that this is your friend Eddie's House. Once you enter, Eddie's mom will say hi and tell you that her son is upstairs. In Eddie's room, you will meet Eddie who will tell you that he was just about to go get something to drink, and asks if you cared to join him. The quest starts and Eddie tells you to meet him at the vending machine near his house. Once you go out there, Eddie will be dissapointed that the vending machine does not have his favorite drink called "Orange Fizzard". The player then suggests that they could help Eddie find one of the drinks and bring it to him. Eddie happily agrees. You now must go to three vending machines in Breezy Hills, none of them have it. Once you go to Uptown Springdale, and find a Baffle Board near the Vending Machine for a yokai named Sneakiez, Whisper suggests you find Sneakiez and bring her to the spot. Sneakiez can be found in trees in Breezy Hills, once you put her on the Yokai Spot, she will add new drinks to the vending machines, so you can now buy an Orange Fizzard and bring it to Eddie, ending the first quest. '''Crank a Kai Khaos-'''The second Key Quest should be started by entering Mt. Wildwood, from the north side of Uptown Springdale. This is probably the shortest of the key quests. Once you reach the Shrine of Mt. Wildwood, Whisper will tell you about the Crank-a-kai and give you a special coin to use in it. The coin will always give you the yokai Komasan. That is literally the end of the quest, it's that simple... '''Reaching the Mountain Summit-'''For the final Key Quest, while you are on Mt. Wildwood, you can take the other route parallell to the shrine and you will see a Mountain Climber guy who challenges you to reach the summit of Mt. Wildwood. You can accept and go to the top. You can start by going past the lake and once you reach the entrance to the tunnel, take a right and up the path to Mt. Wildwood Trail. This long path will take you all the way up the mountain to the summit where you see a lookout tower. From this tower you can look out and see all across Springdale. But suddenly, a yokai attacks you. After beating it, you will complete the mission. Now you can continue trying to get to the next chapter. Later, you will be walking home with Whisper and Jibanyan, when Whisper remembers something A scene will start where you are at home and you are about to go to sleep, when you are teleported onto your roof, along with Whisper and Jibanyan. Three yokai appear on top of the roof with you, and the player recognizes them immediately. The yokai are Gin, Kin and Bronzlow, who were major enemies in Yokai Watch 2. They immediately ask the player to put their differences aside for the good of all living things, including every human and yokai. The three explain how an evil rogue yokai named Wrathdox and it's minions are trying to completely destroy the world and that Dame Dedtime is trying to stop him. You agree to help and ask what you can do. Gin tells you that you need to defeat all of Wrathdox's minions and then him. They then disappear leaving the player to go back to sleep. The next day, a cutscene starts where the player can't remember anything, but he feels it was really important. Whisper suggests it was because of a yokai named Baku, which you will then find and befriend, and she will return the player's memories. Now you can also go out at night. The next night, Gin, Kin and Bronzlow appear again and tell the player that a high level of energy has appeared near an area called Midnight Village at night. The player and Whisper decide to go to Midnight Village at night, and for some reason, Komasan wants to come too, you then leave the house, starting the next chapter of the story Chapter 3-A Massive Problem New Areas-Excellent Tower, Midnight Village Plot Upon going outside of the house, the first Terror Time will automatically start. Whisper will angrily say that they don't have time for this, but it will start anyway. This first Terror Time is just like the 1st Terror Time in the second game. After completing the Terror Time, you need to go to Blossom Heights and from the road at the top part of the area, go down the steps to reach a new area called Midnight Village. However, the problem is, that you can not currently get into Midnight Village because the road has been destroyed, and the builder who can fix it is at the Excellent Tower. Next, you must go to the Excellent Tower, which can be reached by the south east corner of Breezy Hills. Chapter 4-All Tangled Up New Areas-Snowbush, Craydon, Airdale Plot Chapter 5-Curse of Music New Areas-Performer's Stage Plot Chapter 6-The Road through the Countryside New Areas-Green Street, Hibarly Hills, Petal Peak, Factory Row, Sweet Meadow, Fortune Palace, Skybridge, Dreamer's Field Plot Chapter 7-Seaside Scare New Areas-Ridgemont, Bayside, San Fantastico Plot Chapter 8-A Nutty Encounter New Areas-Green Fields, St. Peanutsburg Plot Chapter 9-Train Ride to Doom New Areas-Temple Park, Dingle Falls, Harrisville Plot Chapter 10-Confronting the Evil New Areas-None Plot Chapter 11-A Test of Strength New Areas-Yokai World Plot Chapter 12-The Final Showdown New Areas-None Plot Chapter 13-Post game New Areas-Gera Gera Resort, Mt Sakura, More